prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!
is the eighth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters and it is the 20th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theatres in Japan on March 19, 2016. The Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis Plot Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Riko / Cure Magical Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Azukina *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Cologne *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma *Mofurun *Ha-chan Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata Movie Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Villains *Dyspear *Goyan Trivia *Cure Echo returns for the third time in the All Stars franchise. Ayumi did however, make a cameo in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. *The Miracle Lights return after its absence in Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. *Cure Scarlet makes her movie debut in the All Stars franchise. *This movie marks Toei Animation's 20th Pretty Cure movie. *Kirakira Kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou♪ returns into the All Stars franchise, last heard in DX3. *On the promo poster, Cure Honey can be seen with a LovePreBrace when she shouldn't have one. However, in the official poster, she is shown without one. *This is the second All Stars movie not to share part of its title with another All Stars movie, the first being Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. Gallery Official All Stars Poster.jpg|Official poster for the movie MinnadeUtauPoster.jpg|Promo poster for the movie Pretty_Cure_all_Stars_Logo_2016.png|Logo for the movie All_Stars_PV2_Dyspear_and_Goyan.jpg|More scans showing that Dyspear and Goyan are back Setting_of_Singing_with_Everyone_Miraculous_Magic.png|The setting of the movie Flora_in_Singing_with_Everyone_Miraculous_Magic.png|Cure Flora in the trailer Aroma_holding_a_Miracle_Light_in_Singing_with_Everyone_Miraculous_Magic.png|Aroma holding a miracle light in the trailer. Cures_of_all_Stars_2016_Ver1.png|All Cures excluding the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cures. 20th of Toei Animation.png|Toei Animation's 20th Anniversary emblem for all Pretty Cure movies Scan of the All Stars 2016 film.jpg|Scan of the plot for the movie Videos External Link *http://www.precure-allstars.com/ Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery